That Ramen Baka
by Vitreux
Summary: [One-Shot] Based on Sakura's POV about Naruto when she knew he saved her from Gaara's sand clutches. She was determined to change, maybe she should start with the people close to her. First attempt on Naruto fics!


**That Ramen Baka**

By Vitreux

**Author's notes:** Heheh I adore NaruSaku!! I don't know, but it seemed to me that these two are kinda cute. I like Sakura paired up with other people too, but I wanted to do a NaruSaku one. This fic takes place right after Naruto's fight with Gaara in the woods.

Be kind with me!! __ It was only my first attempt on a Naruto fic, since I'm quite new to the fandom. I hope you all enjoyed this ne~ Don't forget to review!!

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

   For a moment I stared at Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. From where I stood, I could almost hear Naruto's loud and shameless request, about how Kakashi-sensei was so unfair teaching Sasuke-kun Chidori and forgetting about him. He tried to focus on his hand, and made this odd straining sound. A small smile tugged at my lips. He was always like that, trying so hard at something that seemed so far to reach.

   "Sasuke-kun... thank you." I turned and faced the Uchiha who was standing right next to me. "You saved me from those sand clutches didn't you?"

   A light frown weighed over his eyebrows, before he answered "... It's not me."

   "Eh?"

   "The one who saved you is Naruto." he said, with a deep tone I could not understand.

   My heart skipped a beat. "Naruto?" I looked over, and found him with the still straining expression.

   "C'mon! WORK!" Naruto yelled at his own hands.

   "Maa Sasuke-kun! Although Naruto is quite strong, but that guy from Sand Village..."

   "It's true," Sasuke cut me off. "He fought off the enemy for you." My eyes widened as I took in everything he said. Yet he continued, "And he showed another side of him that neither of us had ever seen before."

   My thoughts turned to Naruto. Him, running toward us on the bridge, framed by a summer morning with a big wide grin. Him, bending over me after a particularly exhausting training. Him, laughing at something I said. The images washed over me, crashed over me.

   Suddenly for once, I wasn't so certain about someone anymore.

   Over the stage of time I've spent with Naruto, I learned that he was a noisy, impossible creature to deal with. He laughed at the life that passed him, good or bad, joy or sadness, happiness or pain. It was as if nothing could have him give up. Yet he wanted to show something out of himself so badly. I knew he was trying, trying to prove everyone in the village about his existence. We all knew. It was something I admired him for, although I didn't want to admit it. He never gave up.

   Whenever our eyes locked, I saw something swimming in those bottomless blue orbs. He always said he had a crush on me, hanging around me all day just to ask for a simple date. I refused him, but he kept coming back. Often I found myself asking... why couldn't he just leave me alone? He should know by now that the one I like is Sasuke-kun, not him. It was like he never got the clue. I complained, and scolded how Naruto never understood me.

   Perhaps I was the one who didn't understand him.

   That was true, you know. I knew how rejections were like, the feeling that stung your soul and hurt you more than anything else. I got those reactions from Sasuke. And it pained me even more to realize I was causing those feelings for Naruto.

   "Sakura-chaaaaan!" My thoughts broke off when I saw Naruto waving and running toward me.

   "Naruto?" I questioned when he grinned widely.

   "How about having some ramen with me today? Food always makes everything better!" he chirped and waited for my response patiently.

   I blinked, and a warm feeling rushed over me. Surprisingly it became so nice to believe that he would ask me for a cup of ramen at this draining time of day. I looked at him, and was no longer aware of the foreign ecstatic beatings of my heart.

   From all the times I've rejected him, he never gave up on me.

   "Hmm, you know I have some work to do at home," I started, and peeked at Naruto's reaction. His smile lessened a little, and he scratched his head. He was about to say something when I cut him off.

   "But you know... there is always time before I go back."

   The sky seemed so blue, I realized.

   "What do you think?"

   A smile. A very, very wide, ear-to-ear smile.

   "So... you're going with me?" he asked and leaned closer to my face. "You're going with me? Are you?"

   "You're paying, right?" I asked and giggled.

   He patted on his chest and said, "You can count on me!"

   I never knew how my answer could change Naruto's attitude so much. By seeing him shifting excitedly and only inches away was he from my face, I couldn't help but smile. It was then I made a choice.

   "Sounds good Naruto. Sounds very good."

   The sakura petals have fallen, and I was determined to change. Maybe I should start with the people close to me, don't you think?


End file.
